The present invention relates to clothes hangers, and more particularly, to an adjustable clothes hanger with improved anti-wrinkle performance.
Clothes hangers of fixed construction have the disadvantage that clothing of different styles and shapes and sizes do not all fit on the hanger equally well. As a result, clothes which are misfit to the shape or size of the hanger, hang in a deformed manner which causes wrinkling and misshaping of the cloth. The following are exemplary of the prior art; U.S. Pat. Nos. 923,786; 2,436,314, 2,494,711; 2,504,562; 2,679,958, 2,716,512; 2,900,117; 2,944,711; 3,039,662; 3,874,572 and 4,717,053 and United Kingdom Patent 887,020.
Illustratively, U.S. Pat. No.5,085,358 to Lam, discloses a clothes hanger of the type in which the hanger arms for supporting clothing are adjustable in length. In particular, the clothes hanger includes elongated main arms each having a top side. Locator elements comprising a series of recesses are formed in the bottom surface extending along the length of each main arm. The clothes hanger also has adjustable arms that have top walls and that define channels for slidably and pivotally interfitting with the elongated main arms.
One problem associated with this type of clothes hanger is that the top sides of the main arms and the top walls of the adjustable arms are not continuous and flat, in that there is a ridge that is formed where the top sides meet the top walls. Such a ridge may cause clothes that are hung on this type of hanger to form a wrinkle. Accordingly, it would be an improvement to provide an adjustable hanger that has a more continuous and flat top side to prevent wrinkling of clothes.